I'm Different
by BelliceLover
Summary: Alice is tired of being bullied and judged at school. Bella is back in forks to live with her dad. When she meets Alice in school, it's love at first sight, but will Alice let Bella love her? Will Bella treat Alice like everyone else when she learns her secret? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ! **

**This story includes intersexuality and femslash. If any of these topics make you feel ****uncomfortable, please do not read. Oh yeah, and there will also be lemons. :) **

**Bold words will be the character's thought, and word in italics are flashbacks.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Why?(Alice's Pov)

_**Why? Why do I have to be like this? Why am so different? Why am I so frowned upon when people find out my secret?**_

I have been asking myself this question since I was five years old. I could remember that day like it was yesterday, that day when I began to question myself.

_*Flashback (5 years old)*_

"_Mommy, can I wear my pink bathing suit to the party?" I asked with my best puppy face I can manage. The pink one is my favorite because of the princess on the front._

"_I'm sorry princess, but you can't."My mom said with a sad look on her face._

"_But why mommy, you said I can wear which ever bathing suit I choose." _

"_I know what I said princess, but were going to a party with people that don't know about your special secret. Remember?" She said._

"_Yes mommy, I remember. I wish I didn't have to keep it a secret." I said quietly._

"_I know baby, but people aren't so nice when they meet people that are different. They get very mean, and I don't want anyone to be mean to you, ok?"_

"_Ok, but momma can I ask you something?" I asked quietly._

"_Yes, baby?" _

"_Am I a boy or a girl?" I asked. _

"_You're a girl princess. What kind of question is that?" she asked in a concerned voice._

"_Then why do I have a girl part, and a boy part?" I asked, about to cry._

"_Because your very special baby, your very special." She said, while wrapping me in her arms._

_*End of Flashback*_

Ever since that day, I wondered why I was so different. I know there was more to it than being special. My parents finally explained to me when I turned eight that I was born with intersexuality, causing me to have male and female genitals. After they explained everything to me, I finally understood why mom didn't want me to wear that bathing suit. She was afraid that the people we were meeting were judgmental and didn't want me to get hurt. She didn't want them to see the other part of me through my bathing suit.

"Alice, sweetie, get up it's time to get ready for school!" My mom yelled from behind the door.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up." I said getting out of bed. **Another day of getting bullied in high school, yay how exciting.**

* * *

Please review! This is my first fanfic. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your very nice reviews. I hope any of your questions will be answered in this chapter and the one following it.**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: She's Beautiful (Alice's Pov)

I put on my gray Hollister t-shirt, tight black skinny jeans, and gray flats and head downstairs for breakfast. When I get in the kitchen I see my mom putting food on plates, and my dad sitting down at the table reading the paper.

"Good morning mom. Good morning dad." I say sitting down at the table. My mom places a plate in front of me, eggs, bacon, and pancakes, my favorite.

"Good morning, sweetie." My mom and dad say together.

"Dad?" I ask making the best begging face I can.

"What is it Alice?" He asks, with a knowing look on his face.

"Can you please, please, pleeassse, write me a note for gym class?" I ask with my begging face on.

"Alice I can't write you fake doctor's notes every day, just because you don't want to change in the same room as the other girls." He said.

"But dad plea-" I started.

"Carlisle honey, you know that Alice wouldn't mind changing in the same room as the other girls, but you know how cruel high school kids can be." My mom said, trying to convince him.

"I know that honey, but-"

"You know what… your right dad. You don't have to write me a doctor's note, I shouldn't let cruel people hold me back from being me and doing normal things." I said cutting him off."

"That's my girl." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Alice honey, are you sure, because I can call the gym teacher and-"

"No mom, I can do this. I'm not going to let people judge me for who I am." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright honey, I'm very proud of you." She said smiling. **I'm proud of myself too.**

I pulled to Forks High in my bright yellow Porsche. As I was getting my stuff together I noticed a black pickup truck pull up into the parking space next to me. A girl got out of the truck and faced me. As soon as I looked into her big brown chocolate eyes, I almost passed out. **She is so beautiful, I wonder if she's new.**

"Hi, umm can you please tell me where the front office is? I'm new here." She asked shyly.

"Oh, sure of course." I gave her the directions and headed off to my first period of the day, biology. While I was walking I couldn't help, but to think of her. She was just that beautiful with her long brown hair, and beautiful body.

As I entered class, I saw her beautiful face sitting at my lab table. **How do I smell? Is she my new lab partner? Or is she just waiting to get told where to sit?**

"Alice honey, Bella is going to be your new lab partner ok?" Said my science teacher Mrs. Brooks, pointing at the seat next to the one I normally sit in.

"Ok." I said walking to my desk. I sat in my seat and got my stuff out for class.

"Hi, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." She said holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Alice and no problem." I said shaking her hand. **Gosh she's so soft. Stop it Alice, she probably doesn't even like you that way.**

"Do you mind if I compare my schedule to yours. I really need someone to help get around." She said hopefully.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

After comparing my schedule with hers, I realized that we have every class together except for math. Which means that she has gym with me, wow just great.

We got to every class and it was finally time for my last period of the day, gym. We walked together to gym making simple conversation. So far I know that she lives with her dad Charlie (the chief of police), her parents are divorced, her favorite color is purple, she was born in September, and she just so happens to be a lesbian which to me is great (there's something we have in common).

We walked into the lockers to get dressed after she got her gym clothes from the gym teacher, and everyone started staring at me and whispering like normal.

"Why are they staring at you" she asked quietly.

**Oh, you'll see.**

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review. I will try to post another chapter today, but I'm not making any promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the nice reviews! This story will be in Bella's point of view so you can understand Bella more.**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: I understand (Bella's Pov)

My dad and I pulled up to his house in the police cruiser, and got out of the car.

"Looks the same from the outside." I said to my dad. He's been living by himself since my mom divorced him and took me with her. The only times I used to ever see him, would be when my mom let me visit over holidays and breaks. So it's not really a surprise that nothing has changed on the outside, I bet the inside looks the same too.

"Yeah I haven't changed much, but I did get a new flat screen tv." He said with a smile.

"That sounds nice. I guess you get to watch football a lot more now." I said trying to sound excited about the flat screen.

We got all of my stuff out of the car and he showed me my room. Nothing had changed except for the purple bed sheets, which I had to thank him for.

"Thanks for the purple sheets dad, I love purple." I said with a smile.

"No problem Bells, I remember you telling me you loved purple so I just thought I should get them. And since the last time you were here you were twelve, I doubted that you still wanted those sheets with that ladybugs on them." He said with a smile.

"You got that right." I said. I hear a car pull up to the drive way, so I asked him if he was expecting anyone. He said that it was a welcome back gift that he got for me, so we went outside to go check it out. **I hope it's a car, I hope it's a car!**

We got outside and I saw this awesome black pickup truck.

"This is for you Bells." He said with a smile, pointing to the truck.

"Oh my gosh, dad thank you so much!" I said smiling. I gave him a huge hug, and went to get a closer look at it. Then I noticed to a man in a wheel chair and a boy that looked a year younger than me.

"Bella you remember the Black's right?" he said pointing to them. **Oh yeah, Jacob and Billy.**

"Of course I do." I said smiling. I gave them both a hug, and hug Jacob even harder when my dad told me that Jacob was the one who fixed the car up for me.

After Jacob and Billy left, my dad had to go to the police station since he's the chief of police and has to take care of everything.

I walked around the house for a bit, and made some spaghetti for dinner. Then I went up to my room to email my mom, and told her about my new car. I fell asleep soon after taking my shower and putting all of my things away into closets and drawers, and woke up the next morning to the sound of my dad knocking on the door.

"Bells, it's time for you to wake up and get ready for school." He said through the door.

"Ok, I'm up." I said getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

When I was done in the bathroom I headed towards my closet to get something to wear. I decided to wear my blue plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and black Vans.

After deciding to wear my hair down, I went downstairs and saw my sitting at the table with a cup of coffee reading the paper.

"Good morning dad." I said getting some cereal and a cup of orange juice.

"Good morning Bells. Sorry I wasn't here for dinner, by the time I got home you were already in bed." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"No problem dad. I was pretty tired anyways, from the flight and all."

"Ok." He said going back to reading his paper.

I finished my breakfast, kissed my dad on the cheek, and headed to school in my truck. When I got there I pulled into a parking space next to a yellow Porsche. There was a girl in the car with short dark brown hair that was cut into a pixie like style.

I got out of my car with my backpack hanging on my shoulder, and realized that I would need directions to the office. So I turned to the pixie girl, and what I saw was beautiful. Her face was so perfect; her eyes were beautiful goldish brown, and her body was amazing.

"Hi, umm can you please tell me where the front office is? I'm new here." I asked shyly, which was not so normal for me.

She gave me the directions and I went and got my schedule. I got to my locker, learned my combination, and headed to biology my first period of the day. When I walked in I told the science teacher Mrs. Brooks, and she gave me a seat at one of the lab tables.

When I sat down, the same beautiful girl that gave me directions to the office walked in. she spoke to the teacher for I second after noticing me, and the teacher pointed at me. **I wonder if I'm in her seat. I hope not, I don't want to make her not like me. **She sat in the seat next to me and I figured that I should introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." I said holding my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi I'm Alice and no problem." She said shaking my hand. She was so soft and smelled greatly of lavender. **I wonder if she has the same schedule as me. I should show her my schedule and find out.**

"Do you mind if I compare my schedule to yours. I really need someone to help get around." I asked hopefully.

"Of course," She said with a smile.

We compared schedules and realized that we have every class together except for math. I'm sort of glad that we have gym together. Maybe I'll get to see her sexy body. **Oh gosh Bella stop, she's probably not even a lesbian.**

We ate lunch together, and I noticed a lot of girls staring at her and laughing. I asked her why, but she seemed like she didn't want to talk about it so I changed the subject. I told her a lot about me and she told me a lot about herself. I found out that her favorite color I blue, her dad is a doctor (one of the best doctors in town to be exact), her mom used to be a teacher but stays at home now, and she just so happens to be a lesbian which is just great in my case.

We got to every class and walked to our last period of the day, gym. We made simple conversation and headed to the locker rooms to change, after I told the gym teacher that I was new and she gave me my gym clothes.

When we walked into the locker rooms to get dress I noticed that starring at her and whispering, just like what happened at lunch. I wanted to know why so I asked her.

"Why are they staring at you?" I asked quietly.

"The girls at this school don't really like me." she said getting her clothes out of her locker.

Our lockers were next to each on the opposite side of the locker room, so it was just me and her.

"Why?" I asked. **Alice seems like a pretty nice girl, so why don't they like her?**

"Well I'm different compared to other girls." She said with a nervous look on her face.

"How different?" I asked suspiciously. She turned around so that her back was facing me and pulled off her jeans.

"Do you see anything different?" she asked in a shaky voice. She was wearing boxer briefs. **Why is she wearing boxer briefs? I know some girls wear girl boxers but… I've never seen them where boxer briefs. Unless she has a… no, that wouldn't make any sense.**

"Why are you wearing boxer briefs?" I asked. She turned to face me and I saw a bulge in them. **Oh my goodness, she does have one. Is that why those girls were making fun of her and whispering?**

"Alice, wha-" I started.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore I understand, but please don't make fun of me like the other girls do. I know you're not like them. Those other girls know about me. They saw me getting dressed one day and saw my umm.. Well you know and they've been making fun of me ever since." She said with tears in her eyes.

**She thinks I'm going to judge her? Never will I do that, she is too sweet and beautiful, but she needs to explain.**

"Alice I'm not going to judge you. I think you are an amazing girl and I think you are beautiful, but you have to explain this to me so I can understand." I said quietly.

"I'm intersexual. It's when you have both female and male genitals because of a deformity when you're in the womb." She said quietly with tears streaming down her face.

"Alice please don't cry, ok? You're a beautiful girl and you shouldn't let all of those girls make you sad. I'm not going to judge you. I really like you, Alice." I said giving her a hug. ** I really did like her and I know that I want to be more that friends, no matter what she has.**

"Really?" she said wiping her face after I let her go.

"Yes Alice, really." I said with a smile.

"Ok, thank you Bella." She said with a smile. We got dress and played volleyball in gym. Alice and I were on the same team so we mostly talked through the entire period.

We exchanged numbers at the end of the day, and Alice asked me if I wanted to come over to her house so we could do homework together. I told her I had to ask my dad first, but it was most likely a yes. I headed to my truck with Alice, gave her a hug goodbye, and headed home with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Horrible? Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating! I had so many exams to study for! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Do You Like Me? (Alice's Pov)

**I can't believe she really accepts me for who I am. I mean… I believe it, but wow. I think I am in love with Bella. She's so understanding, beautiful and… sexy, I hope her dad says yes. I really want her to come to my house, and meet my parents. I want my parents to know how great she is.**

I pulled up to three story semi glass house, and ran into the kitchen where my mom was cooking.

"Mom guess what?!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"What is it honey?" She said with a smile.

"I met a girl at school and I told her about me being different and she accepted me, mom. Can u believe it?!" I said smiling.

"Wait, hold on. Who is this girl, and how did she just accept you like that?" She asked.

I told her about how we met and how I explained to her that I'm different.

"So can she come over today?" I asked with a begging face.

"Of course she can. I want to meet this girl that's making you so happy." She said with a smile.

"Yay! Thanks mom. Oh, and can you tell dad about her when he gets home, I'm going to go clean my room." I asked

"Sure sweetie." She said.

**(Bella's Pov)**

I pulled up to my house and saw my dad's police cruiser outside.

"Hey dad." I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Hey Bells. How was your day?" He asked.

"It was great actually. I met a girl named Alice Cullen, and she invited me over to her house."I said.

"Oh you met a Cullen, her dad is a great doctor." He said.

"Yeah she told me….can I go to her house today so we can do homework together?" I asked with the best puppy face I can manage.

"Well it's a school night, but since it's a new friend you made then you can go." He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed hugging him.

I ran upstairs and called Alice to tell her that I could come over. After hanging up the phone, I jumped into the shower and chose my clothes after. I decided to wear a pink Aeropostale shirt and a black skirt with ballet flats. I kept my hair down and ran down the stairs to say goodbye to my dad.

"Bye dad!" I said giving him a hug.

"Bye Belle. Make sure you don't stay out late." He said.

"Ok." I said halfway out the door.

I left the house and got into my truck. I looked at the address that Alice texted me, to make sure I knew where I was going. I pulled out my driveway and headed towards Alice's house.

**(Alice's Pov)**

After getting off of the phone with Bella, I headed down stairs to say hello to my dad.

"Hey dad!" I said sitting next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey princess." He said. "Your mom told me about this Bella girl that you met at school."

"Yeah she's on her way to the house now! I can't wait for you to meet her!" I said with a smile.

"Well she seems to make you happy, so I can't wait to meet her too." He said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." I said with a smile.

**(Bella's Pov)**

I drove through a forest like place and pulled up to the fanciest house I have ever seen. It was three stories, and from what I could see, it seemed very homey.

"Here we go." I said to myself.

I pulled my backpack on, got out of my truck, and headed towards the house.

**Oh crap, there's a door bell. Do I click or do I knock. Ugh this is stupid, get yourself together Bella.**

I clicked the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door. It opened and a woman that looked a lot like Alice opened the door. She had long brown hair, goldish brown eyes just like Alice, and a face just like Alice's.

"Hello, you must be Bella!" the woman said with a smile. "I'm Alice's mother. Come in.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too and you can call me Esme sweetie." She said leading me into what looked like the family room.

"Okay." I said.

"Alice, Bella is here!" Esme called up the stairs.

"Can I get you anything sweetie? Water? Lemonade?" She asked.

"No thank you." I said politely. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Alice enter the family room.

"There you are Alice. I swear it's like your room is a mile away." Esme said with a smile on her face. "Well, I'll leave you to alone. I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner if you need me."

"Okay." Alice said. "I'm really glad you came, Bella."

"Me too." I said with a smile.

"Come on, I want you to meet my dad." She said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

We walked up stairs, and stopped in front of door that was half open.

"Dad, Bella is here. Can we come in?" Alice asked, poking her head in.

"Of course sweetie, come in." He said. We entered the room and saw a man behind a desk. He had short and sleek blond hair, the same eye as Alice and Esme, but a little darker, and he looked very young, like his wife. He stood up and came from behind the desk.

"Dad, this is Bella Swan." Alice said on her tippy toes, with a huge smile.

**She's so cute. God, I'm in love.**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen." I said with a smile.

"Call me Carlisle sweetie, and it's a pleasure to meet you too. Alice talked about you a lot today." He said with a huge smile.

"Daaaddd! Stopppp!" Alice whined while blushing furiously. We finished talking, and Carlisle pulled me aside to say thank you for accepting Alice, and not breaking her heart. I told him that I would never do that and caught up with Alice.

"You ready to see my room?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah Alice I'm ready."I said with a smirk.

"Okay." She opened the door and I gasped out what I saw before me. Her room was huge which wasn't a shocker by the size of her house, it had blue everywhere (but not too much of it), and she had a lot of books and CD's on shelves.

"Wow! Your room is awesome!" I said dropping my backpack on the floor.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it. I designed it myself!" She said sounding proud of herself.

We talked more about her room, got our homework done really quick, had dinner, and now were sitting on her bed talking.

"Alice can I ask you something?" I asked her nervously.

"Anything Bells." She said.

"How does it feel to have a…. a umm, you know?" I said looking at her.

"You mean a penis?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well it feels normal to me. I mean… it's like me asking you 'How does it feel to just have a vagina?' you know?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah I get you." I said smiling back.

"Can I ask _you _something now?" she asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Do you like-"

My phone started ringing my dad's ringtone. He said that it was getting late and I needed to get home. I didn't even notice the time; we were having so much fun. I told him that I lost track of time and said I was on my way.

"Sorry Alice, I have to go." I said sadly. "Oh, and what was your question?" **Please repeat it! I know what you were going to say. I like you too! Please!**

"It's nothing, we can talk about it another time." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, okay." I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

She walked me to my car, and said that she'll see me at school. I got home 10 minutes later and said 'Good night' to my dad before getting ready for bed. I stayed up almost all night wondering what would of happened if my dad hadn't called.

"I guess I'll have to talk to her about another time." I said to myself, sighing. I fell asleep a little bit later dreaming about what could've happened.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Was it good? Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5: I Like You (Alice's Pov)

After Bella left my house, I ran back upstairs to my room to think about what had just happened. It kept going through my head and I couldn't get it to stop. **Why would I even try to ask her that? Of course she doesn't like me. Why would anyone want to be with a freak like me? God I'm so stupid!**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. After putting on a pretty decent outfit and trying not to look like I was crying, I went downstairs for breakfast. I guess my attempt to hide my red, puffy eyes didn't work.

"Alice, honey what's wrong?" My mom asked with a worried look on her face. My dad put his newspaper down to look at me.

"You look like you've been crying." He said.

"Mom, Dad, I'm fine. I just went to bed late last night, so my eyes are a little red." I said. I knew they didn't, but they left me alone about it and we talked about other things.

I left the house after saying 'Bye' to my parents, and drove to school in my Porsche. I pulled up next to Bella's truck and got out of the car. She wasn't in her truck so I headed to Biology class. When I got to class I saw Bella sitting at our lab table. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" She asked me with a smile.

"Nothing much." I said.

"Are you ok? You're not acting like a pixie yet." She asked with a grin.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said giggling.

The teacher walked in and class started. In the middle of classed I looked over at Bella and realized she was staring at me. She looked away and the rest of class went by the same way. She would look at me, I would look at her, and we would both smile and look away. The rest of the day went by pretty good and Bella and I ate lunch together.

Bella said she would text me when she got home so I was pretty excited.

**(Bella's Pov)**

I told Alice I would text her since we finished our homework in every class. When I got home I noticed my dad ordered pizza, so I didn't have to cook. I went upstairs to my room after eating, took a shower and got ready for bed early so I could text Alice.

When I was done, I got comfortable on my bed, grabbed my iPhone and sent Alice a text.

**B: Hey Ali :D**

Not even a minute later, Alice texted me back.

**A: Hey B **** wats up?**

I thought about what I should say next. **Now is your chance, ask her to finish what she was saying the other day.**

**B: Nothing much. Can I ask you something?**

**A: Anything Bells **

**B: What were you going to say before I left yesterday?**

**A: I like you Bella… that's what I was going to say.**

I almost dropped my phone with shock because of the text I had just read. **Alice freaking Cullen likes me! OMG she likes me! Wait she could just mean as a friend though… I'm gonna ask her.**

**B: You mean like like me? Or just like me as a friend?**

**A: I mean like like you… **

This time I did drop my phone. **OMG she likes me! She freaking likes me! Okay be calm and tell her you like her.**

**(Alice's Pov)**

**I can't believe I just told her that I like her. Please like me back Bella, please! **My phone rang signaling a text message.

**B: I like you too Ali. I think your beautiful, caring, energetic…. Sexy… **

**OMG she thinks I'm sexy! Tell her how you feel too Alice!**

**A: I think your beautiful too Bella and really hot :***

**B: Thx Ali **** I have to go though, I'm getting tired. We need to talk about this tomorrow though. Okay?**

I didn't even mind that she had to leave. I was way too excited over the fact that she likes me!

**A: Okay hun and yes we are definitely going to talk. Have a good night **

**B: You too hun! 3**

**I can't wait to talk to her tomorrow. **I put my phone in the charger, set it down on my bed side table, and drifted into a blissful sleep with a smile on my face.

**(Bella's Pov)**

I woke up the next morning so excited to see Alice and talk to her. I woke up without complaining, and decided I wanted to look extra special. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and my hair, and went into my room. After about ten minutes of going through my closet, I deiced on wearing my blue and black plaid shirt with my black skinny jeans, and my blue and white chucks.

I went downstairs and noticed that my dad was already gone and at work. So I grabbed a banana and headed to my truck.

The road wasn't as slippery as normal, so I was able to drive at a quicker pace so see Alice! **I'm so excited! What do I say?! How am I going to tell her that I love her? ** I pulled into the school parking lot and saw Alice already in her usual parking spot. I pulled in next to her and she waved to me from the inside of her Porsche. I waved back and grabbed my backpack while exiting my car. Alice did the same and hugged me as soon as I got out.

"Hey Bella!" She said excitedly while wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Hey Ali!" I said hugging her back. She let go of me and pulled back.

"Bella, I'm just gonna get straight to it. When do you wanna talk?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"Whenever you want to talk is fine with me Ali." I said looking at her beautiful face.

"Great! We can probably talk in gym since today is free day." She said with a smile and her beautiful eyes sparkling. "Now let's get to class. Don't want to be late, do we?"

"Of course not, let's go." I said with a smile. Alice took my hand and walked towards the school entrance with me.

* * *

I apologize for not updating quick enough. Please stay with me here :) I'm gonna keep writing, I just lost inspiration. But it's back and im writing more ! :D


End file.
